In a radio communication system, an interconnection of type B (hereinafter referred to as IUB for short) interface is a logic interface between a radio network controller and a node B. An interconnection of radio network controller RNC (hereinafter referred to as IUR for short) interface is an interface used by the radio network controller to perform signaling and data interaction with other radio network controllers and is an interconnection bond between radio network subsystems.
When a terminal establishes a connection to a radio access network and a soft handoff is generated at the IUR interface, resource of more than one RNC will be used and different radio network controllers play different roles at the same time:                Serving radio network controller: The serving radio network controller refers to a radio network controller keeping the terminal connecting with an interface of a core network. The serving radio network controller is responsible for data transport between the core network and the terminal and for forwarding and receiving interface signaling with the core network; for performing radio resource control and for performing layer 2 processing on data of an air interface; and also for implementing a basic radio resource management operation, such as handoff judgment, outer-loop power control and conversion from the parameters of radio access bearer to the parameters of air interface transport channel.        Drift radio network controller: The drift radio network controllers refer to other radio network controllers other than the serving radio network controller. The drift radio network controller controls the cell used by the terminal, and if desired, the drift radio network controller can perform macro diversity merger. Unless the terminal uses a public transport channel, the drift radio network controller cannot perform layer 2 processing on the data at the terminal plane, while it only transfers the data at the air interface transparently to the serving radio network controller via the routing of the IUR interface. One terminal may have more than one drift radio network controller.        
The purpose of a high speed uplink packet access technology is to improve capacity and data throughput in an uplink direction and to reduce the delay in a dedicated channel. The high speed uplink access packet access technology introduces a new transmission channel, i.e., an enhanced dedicated channel, to improve the implementation of physical layer and media access control layer so that a maximum theoretical uplink data rate of 5.6 megabits per second is achieved. The high speed uplink packet access technology retains the characteristics of the soft handoff. The improved Mac Access Control-i (hereinafter referred to as MAC-i for short) data frame received by the air interface is de-multiplexed to a media access control flow, which is transmitted in the form of enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame from the node B to the serving radio network controller through transmission bearer corresponding to the media access control flow (each media access control flow has a corresponding IUB interface and/or IUR interface transmission bearer).
If the node B belongs to the serving radio network controller, the transmission is directly from the node B to the serving radio network controller, without need of a relay of the drift radio network controller, as shown in FIG. 1. When the serving radio network controller resolves the data carried by the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame after receiving the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame, it resolves only relying on control information together carried in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame, such as the number of data and the length of data, without need of extra context information and extra record of context information.
If the node B belongs to the drift radio network controller, the transmission is from the node B to the drift radio network controller, and is forwarded and relayed by the drift radio network controller to the serving radio network controller, as shown in FIG. 2. The drift radio network controller only provides transport network layer resource to forward and relay to the serving radio network controller, and the radio network layer resource of the drift radio network controller is bypassed so that it cannot see the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame and the specific content of this frame. That is to say, the drift radio network controller can only transparently forward the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame and cannot view the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame and reset content.
With the development of the technology, it is hoped that a dual-carrier high speed uplink packet access technology (which allows the terminal to transmit data with the high speed uplink packet access technology over two carriers so that the uplink link data rate can be doubled) is introduced into the existing system. A carrier containing a high speed dedicated physical control channel in the dual-carrier is called a main carrier, and the other carrier remained in the dual-carrier is called an auxiliary carrier. For a terminal, each layer of the carrier in the dual-carrier has its own independent active set of the enhanced dedicated channel. The introduction of dual-carrier high speed uplink packet access technology needs to take easy expansibility of subsequent multi-carrier (such as three-carrier, four-carrier) into consideration. A carrier containing a high speed dedicated physical control channel in the multi-carrier is called a main carrier, and other carriers are called a second carrier, a third carrier, and a fourth carrier in the four-carrier.
In the prior art, with respect to a designated terminal using the multi-carrier high speed uplink packet access technology, the specific configuration method is as follows:                In the respective cells providing radio resource for the terminal that is governed by the node B and/or drift radio network controller and is designated to use the multi-carrier high speed uplink packet access technology, if there are not only an enhanced dedicated channel cell of the main carrier but also an enhanced dedicated channel cell of the auxiliary carrier, the serving radio network controller notifies the node B and/or the drift radio network of carrier identifiers corresponding to any two or more carriers in the multi-carrier only when an enhanced dedicated channel cells of frequency layers of any two or more carriers in the multi-carrier is established or added in the node B and/or the drift radio network in advance. For example, in a complicated scenario FIG. 3, there are not only an enhanced dedicated channel cell of the main carrier (i.e. cell 1) but also an enhanced dedicated channel cell of the auxiliary carrier (i.e. cell 2) in the node B1, and there are not only an enhanced dedicated channel cell of the main carrier (i.e. cell 4) but also an enhanced dedicated channel cell of the auxiliary carrier (i.e. cell 5) in the drift radio network controller 2. In the scenario FIG. 3, only when the enhanced dedicated channel cells of two frequency layers of the main and auxiliary carriers in the node B1 and/or drift radio network 2 are established or added in advance, the serving radio network controller 1 notifies the node B1 and/or the drift radio network 2 that the carrier identifiers respectively corresponding to the two carriers in the dual-carrier are as follows: the carrier identifier corresponding to the carrier frequency of cell 1 in the dual-carrier is a main carrier; the carrier identifier corresponding to the carrier frequency of cell 2 in the dual-carrier is an auxiliary carrier; the carrier identifier corresponding to the carrier frequency of cell 4 in the dual-carrier is a main carrier; the carrier identifier corresponding to the carrier frequency of cell 5 in the dual-carrier is an auxiliary carrier.        In the respective cells providing radio resource for the terminal that is governed by the node B and/or drift radio network controller and is designated to use the multi-carrier high speed uplink packet access technology, if there is only an enhanced dedicated channel cell of a single carrier frequency layer in the multi-carrier, the serving radio network controller is established by means of traditional single carrier and does not notify this node B and/or drift radio network controller of any information about the multi-carrier and a carrier identifier corresponding to the single carrier frequency layer, only when an enhanced dedicated channel cells of the single carrier frequency layer in the multi-carrier is established or added in this node B and/or drift radio network in advance. This node B and/or drift radio network controller can only see and believe that the terminal uses single carrier resource, but does not know that the terminal uses the multi-carrier high speed uplink packet access technology (resource of the single carrier frequency layer in the multi-carrier is only used in this node B and/or drift radio network controller), and thus it surely does not know the carrier identifier corresponding to the single carrier frequency layer in the multi-carrier. For example, in FIG. 3, there is only an enhanced dedicated channel cell of the single carrier frequency layer (main carrier frequency layer) in the multi-carrier (i.e. cell 3) in the node B2, and there is only an enhanced dedicated channel cell of the single carrier frequency layer (auxiliary carrier frequency layer) in the multi-carrier (i.e. cell 6) in the drift radio network controller 3. In this scenario of FIG. 3, the service network controller 1 is established by means of traditional single carrier and does not notify this node B and/or drift radio network controller of any information about the multi-carrier and carrier identifier corresponding to this single carrier frequency layer only when an enhanced dedicated channel cell of the single carrier frequency layer of the main carrier or the auxiliary carrier is established or added in the node B2 and/or drift radio network controller 3 in advance.        
In the prior art, an “uplink multiplexing information” cell is added in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame to adapt to introduction of the dual-carrier high speed uplink packet access technology. The “uplink multiplexing information” is used to indicate the carrier identifier of the carrier at which the data carried in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame is received.
In the prior art, the serving radio network controller must distinguish whether the data carried in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame is derived from the data received at main carrier or the data received at auxiliary carrier so as to respectively perform reordering and macro diversity merger based on a single carrier. For a serving radio network controller, once the data received at different carriers are mixed, they cannot be distinguished and the serving radio network controller cannot normally perform reordering and macro diversity merger so that all data are false, causing the practical service to be unavailable and finally the terminal to be disconnected.
Based on configurations and usage modes in the prior art, in the scenario as shown in FIG. 3, the configuration and transmission of enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames on various interfaces are as shown in FIG. 4 and are explained as follows:                The serving radio network controller 1 receives the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame numbered as 1 and forwarded and relayed by the drift radio network controller 3 via an IUR interface. The data carried by the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame actually is derived from the data received at auxiliary carrier, but there is no carrier identifier describing the auxiliary carrier in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame.        The serving radio network controller 1 receives the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames numbered as 3 and 4 and transmitted by the node B1 via an IUB interface. The enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame numbered as 3 actually is derived from the data received at main carrier, wherein “uplink multiplexing information” in this frame is indicative of “main carrier”; the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame numbered as 4 actually is derived from the data received at auxiliary carrier, wherein “uplink multiplexing information” in this frame is indicative of “auxiliary carrier”.        The serving radio network controller 1 receives the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame numbered as 5 and transmitted by the node B2 via an IUB interface. The data carried by the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame are actually derived from the data received at main carrier, but there is no carrier identifier describing the auxiliary carrier in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame.        The serving radio network controller 1 receives the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames numbered as 6 and 7 and forwarded and relayed by the drift radio network controller 2 via an IUR interface. The data carried by the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames numbered as 6 and 7 are actually derived from the data received at the main carrier and auxiliary carrier, but there is no carrier identifier describing the auxiliary carrier in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames.        
The inventor of the present invention discovered that if, the serving radio network controller 1 distinguished whether the data carried by the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames are derived from the data received at main carrier or auxiliary carrier after receiving the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames on various interfaces, the following errors and confusion would occur:                The enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames relayed from the drift radio network controller 2 are received via IUR interfaces, which are enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames numbered as 6 and 7. Although the serving radio network controller 1 has already notified the drift radio network 2 of the carrier identifiers respectively corresponding to the two carriers in the dual-carrier, that is, the carrier identifier corresponding to the carrier frequency of a cell 4 in the dual-carrier is a main carrier and the carrier identifier corresponding to the carrier frequency of a cell 5 in the dual-carrier is an auxiliary carrier when the enhanced dedicated channel cells of the two carrier frequency layers of the main carrier and auxiliary carriers in the dual-carrier are established or added in the drift radio network controller 2 in advance, the drift radio network controller can only transparently transfer the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames and cannot view and reset content for the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames. Therefore, limited to the above principles, even if the drift radio network controller is able to or wants to add carrier identifiers in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames, the content cannot be reset. For serving radio network controller 1, it is originally envisaged that the carrier identifiers respectively corresponding to the two carriers in the dual-carrier are configured in advance, hoping to distinguish whether it is derived from the data received at the main carrier or the auxiliary carrier by “uplink multiplexing information” of the carrier identifiers in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames, but there is no “uplink multiplexing information” of carrier identifiers when the enhanced dedicated channel data frames numbered as 6 and 7 are actually received, and then the serving radio network controller 1 cannot identify an origin carrier situation and can only discard the data.        The enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame relayed by the drift radio network controller 3 is received via an IUR interface, which is an enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame numbered as 1, and the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame transmitted by the node B2 is received via an IUB interface, which is an enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frame numbered as 5. However, there is no “uplink multiplexing information” of carrier identifiers when the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames numbered as 1 and 5 are actually received. When the serving radio network controller resolves the data carried by the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames after receiving the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames, and it is solved only relying on control information together carried in the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames, such as the number of data and the length of data, without need of extra context information and extra record of context information. The serving radio network controller 1 cannot identify whether it is derived from the main carrier or the auxiliary carrier, and can only discard data.        
Therefore, this kind of configuration mode in the prior art is false. Since all possible occurring scenario implementations are not taken into serious consideration, the issue that the serving radio network controller cannot distinguish whether the data carried by the enhanced dedicated channel uplink data frames are derived from the data received at the main carrier or the auxiliary carrier would occur, and the radio network controller cannot distinguish whether it is derived from the data received at the main carrier or the auxiliary carrier, that is, it cannot normally perform reordering and macro diversity merger, and all data are discarded falsely so as to cause the practical service to be unavailable and finally to be disconnected. It means that the existing dual-carrier high speed uplink packet access technology is impracticable.